hihfansfandomcom-20200214-history
Serafina Rosenquist
Serafina Novalie Rosenquist (Born on March, 1988) is a Pureblood witch. She was born to Matteo Arvid Rosenquist and Constance Capucine Rosenquist. However, Serafina is not an only child, in fact, she has a twin brother Septimus Axel Rosenquist, and a younger sister named Genovefa Elsa Almstedt. Professor Rosenquist, together with family, grew up in Malmo, Sweden. She is the enthusiastic Alchemy Professor here at Hogwarts. Early life Serafina was born in March 1988 to Matteo Arvid Rosenquist and Constance Capucine Rosenquist (neé Voclain). She also has a twin brother, Septimus Axel Rosenquist, and a younger sister named Genovefa Elsa Amlstedt, who is already married. Genovefa is only a few years younger than Serafina and Septimus, but Serafina and Septimus are closer to each other. Serafina studied at Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning where she learned quite a few things. Of course she did not practice dark magic, so do not worry. After her school years, Serafina decided to travel the world seeking different aspects of Alchemy, and different methods to create a Philosopher's stone. School years It is an interesting fact that Serafina actually did not attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she actually attended Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning. Although she would have prefered to go to Hogwarts, her mother wanted Serafina to be closer to home; therefore, she had to attend Durmstrang. She had this to say about her time at Durmstrang: "Don't be alarmed, I don't practice the Dark Arts. In fact, I often fell asleep during Dark Arts classes and barely passed the exams." So do not worry, you will not be cursed or jinxed by the professor and she is not tempted to do so. Professor Rosenquist attended the school with her twin brother, obviously. They were both quite the pranksters during the years. They were almost like the Fred and George Weasley of Durmstrang. "I felt like I spent more time planning pranks with Septimus, then actually studying for the exams. We often went down to the kitchen and snaged a pastry or two." Serafina was definitely not the best student of the year. After School Serafina had, after graduation, decided to travel the world. It was her goal to study Alchemy from different cultures, and she did, conducted a lot of research on various ways to create a philosopher's stone. As she was travelling, she performed many times on piano, to earn money and move forward. The journey was not so easy, but she managed. After her journey, Professor Rosenquist decided to take a job at Beauxbatons Academy, where she taught Alchemy. Some years later, she was offered position as Alchemy co-professor at Hogwarts School. After Professor August Rubedo left his position, Serafina was promoted to professor of Alchemy as well as Head of Alchemy's Department. She has also said that if she wouldn't be able to teach Alchemy, she would probably teach Magical Art. A few words from Professor Rosenquist Professor Rosenquist had kind words to describe students of Hogwarts: "I think they are delightfully intelligent and eager to learn new things every day. I am so happy that I get to teach the most wonderful students and I couldn't be happier any place else." Of course she was also asked how to come in contact with her: "I am usually either at my office or at Alchemy Lab. Sometimes students can find me in the Kitchen, which is a habit I never got over. However, if I am nowhere to be found, students can send me an email or an owl. Of course you can always send me a message on muggle thingy called Book of Faces, and I will get back to you as soon as possible." Category:Professor Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood